Dark pleasure
by Zoey lilyanne
Summary: When light is pulled into the darkness can it survive? Can it thrive, well why dont you ask a dark angle? Is it really more fun to be bad? of course, and Kakashi is willing to teach Naruto that, Kakanaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
**

Deep in the underworld, in the seventh layer of hell, sat the throne of dark power. The throne itself was originally of no consequence, but over the millennia it had absorbed the power leaking from whomever sat upon it, waiting for the heir that could harness that power and bring heaven to its knees. The throne was made with cushions of black velvet and arms of dragon horns with large gems adorning it. The combination of powerful gems and dragon horns were what allowed it to absorb dark power so easily, for so long. The years passed by and slowly the throne absorbed more and more of the hell king's power and stored it within itself. The earth and heaven knew peace, for the kings of hell were far too weak to challenge heaven; in fact the only thing holding heaven's armies at bay was the Kyuubi, the she demon of great power. In demon form she took the guise of a fire red fox with nine tails of power, in human form she took the form of a beautiful woman with long flame red hair and the most deceptive water colored eyes, the two opposing elements, water and fire, resided within her. After a thousand years of peace the world would once again know Hell's wrath, this was the promise of Hell's last king. Breaking tradition he, King Pengar (1), married a powerful sorceress named Potere(1). This sorceress married the king willingly as she thought him in love with her just as she loved him. When Potere found out that the king married her only for her power she was outraged and cast a secret curse. The king would get his heir, and indeed what an heir it would be, the most powerful ruler to ever grace hell so far; but the curse, oh yes the curse, Pengar would be the last king ever to rule the underworld! The heir was born, and born a girl just as Potere wished. The underworld would rise and be known for its powerful women and their legacy. Belle (3) was not the only child born that day, for the Kyuubi could sense her death was near and played her last trick, her last deception, her last gift to hell. A baby boy was born to Kyuubi, she and her deceptive eyes had fooled the father into thinking she loved him, and when he found out her deception he sealed her away, sealing himself away with him. The baby boy? Left on the great mother Tsunade's doorstep with a note 'Hello my name is Naruto, my father was the prince of heaven, my mother the keeper of hell's gates.' The story begins as the heir to hell takes her rightful place and harnesses its power, waiting for the time when she can claim the Kyuubi's last gift to hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so this is my new story it was nagging at my brain so I had to let it roam free.  
1 Pengar means money in Swedish 2 Potere means power in Italian 3 belle means beautiful in French  
This will be kakanaru later on. YAOI. This is my second fanfic so I'm still relatively new.  
and I can be bribed for updates- things like cookies and drawings and complements and REVIEWS hint hint all reviewers get cookies.  
Yes I am a wizard and I do like kool aid.  
= xxSnowxxAngelxx here, the beta.. If you're a wizard, i'm a Wiccan ^^ Please review, dear readers! it makes both the author and the beta(moi) happy to hear from you.. though i'm only know about it if i bothered to check in on the stories progress..


	2. The Gate Keeper

"Kakashi" dark red lips slurred the name sinfully beckoning for the daemon.

A figure melted out of the shadows pooling at her feet before rising into a lithe form "Yes my lady?" the figure questioned monotonously.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to the heavens and retrieve what's ours." Belle's red lips turned up in a smirk to rival the Uchihas'.

A single visible eye upturned in mock of a smile. "Yes my lady."

-*Heaven*-

"Tsunade baa-chan?" a blonde haired boy asked. "What Naruto?" the busty woman responded irritated at the interruption. "Why do people hate me?" Naruto asked melancholy. Tsunade paused filing her paper work at this, frowning at the angel in front of her. "Naruto, this is Heaven no one hates here, it's a sin."

"Oh" was the blonde's intelligent reply. "Hey Tsunade baa-chan?"

"What now, Naruto?" Tsunade said exasperatedly giving up on her filing.

"Why don't people like me?" Naruto asked giving his best 'I am suuuuper innocent' look. Tsunade sighed she had know this was coming ever since she first let him out of the house and into the public eye. "Naruto, it's not that people don't like it's just that you're…"

"I'm…?" Naruto helpfully supplied. "I'm what Tsunade?"

"You're different." She replied her face souring at the word.

Naruto scowled "Well I don't want to be anymore. Make it stop." He demanded.

"It doesn't work like that Naruto." Tsunade replied.

"Well how does it work then?" he asked outraged before his face fell a little "Am I broken?" he asked his face falling more before whispering "Am I bad baa-chan?"

A knock at the door saved Tsunade and a look of relief crossed her face as she yelled "Come in!"

The relief instantly fled when Shizune walked in looking drawn and upset. Shizune worked with Tsunade and the archangels every day (and they were not calm people) whatever it was that Shizune came for it was no trifling matter.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade questioned "What's wrong."

"Lady Tsunade great mother of Heaven, you are re-requested t-t-to attend a m-meeting outside the g-g-gates." Shizune stuttered shaking seeming to lose all calm once she started speaking. "Shizune what is going on? Tell me this instant!" Tsunade shouted shaking the shorter woman slightly. Shizune looked up terrified opening and closing her mouth several times before any sound came out.

"Hell is rising, and they say they want their gate keeper back." With this Shizune promptly fainted.

Tsunade stepped back in horror "No, no."

"Baa-chan?" the forgotten blond asked "what's wrong?" Tsunade turned to the Naruto looking at him with fear and anguish.

"Go home Naruto! As fast as possible and get home! Don't let anyone in! And most importantly, don't let anyone see you." Tsunade turned from the scared blue eyes of her brat and took off towards the gate of Heaven.

-*The Pearly Gates*-

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Belle's mocking greeting set all the angels on edge and Tsunade's nerves were already starting to fray.

"You know you're forbidden from Heavens sight daemon!" Tsunade boomed. The dark queen's laughter was her reward.

"My, my, Kakashi," She purred tilting her head towards the shadow at her back "Tsunade-_sama _still thinks that Heaven has the upper hand! They're still under the delusion that they rule!" The queen's guards cackled at her mocking tone.

"Indeed highness" Kakashi replied "They say love is blind, but it the stupidity part is new."

Tsunade gritted her teeth grinding out in a snarl "What do you want spawn of hell?"

One of the guards stepped forward and was checked by Kakashi warning glance.

"We've come to make you a deal. And before you object let me inform you of something. The humans you so love are at war, doing the bidding of hell turning against each other like savage beasts egged on by my minions. With only a small push I could destroy everything you have worked so hard to create. The humans have been building and hoarding these things called weapons, nuclear weapons. The irony! Building their own destruction, building their entire world's destruction!" Belle's cold laughter was like nails on a chalk board to the angels.

Tsunade and the archangels around her paled "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I Tsunade dear? I don't see why I shouldn't. I, unlike you Heavenly beings, have no squabbles over killing off the entire Human race should it benefit me, or even should it amuse me!" She added coolly.

One of the archangels stepped forward "What is your deal daemon?"

"Iruka!" Tsunade exclaimed. "How could you?"

"Something must be done Tsunade." Iruka replied stone faced.

Bell's smirk grew.

"Very wise decision, angel. Our deal is this: For every angel you give to us you will in return receive ten years of peace in the human world, during these years of peace you may try to destroy the nuclear weapons or strengthen the human heart against evil, it is your choice what you do with the time. I simple ask you to remember, ten years is a heartbeat for us and the humans have been prone to destruction since their first sin."

"An angle!"

"Dragged down to hell"

"We'll never!"

"How dare you!"

"And to think-"

The angels all chorused in outrage. They looked at each other indignantly and fussed like hens.

"Well then I must be going, I'm simply packed! Human world to destroy and all!" The talking all stopped as the dark queen slowly gathered to depart.

"Wait." Tsunade said, closing her eyes to what she was about to do. "We will make this deal."

The archangels gasped.

"You can't be serious" Iruka choked. Tsunade sent him a cold look "You where right Iruka, something must be done."

"But Tsunade-sama an angle for every ten years! It will take the next several _centuries _for us to recant the humans! That's unacceptable! So many angels!"

A dark chuckle interrupted the brunets rant. "I might be willing to make a special deal for one angel in particular, if you're interested." She slyly put.

"No." Tsunade stated, face pale knowing exactly what Belle wanted.

"Tsunade! If we can spare more angels then we must!" Iruka stated rigorously, the other angels chorusing their approval.

"Tell us your plot, hell spawn" Tsunade said tiredly.

"It's quite simple really." She purred glancing over at her guards.

"I want what's mine."

Tsunade closed her eyes against the words she knew were coming.

"I want Naruto." 


End file.
